Loving the Light
by Kakarika Seiya
Summary: Bakura and Marik suddenly show up in Japan, after being in Egypt for the past year. Why does Bakura keep following Yugi? Why does Malik hate Marik so much? And what the HELL is going on between Kaiba and Yami? WARNING: Yaoi, and lots of it!
1. Chapter 1

^o^ This shall be my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction! Yay me!  
  
Suboshi: *mutters* good. maybe she'll forget about my story....  
  
^-^ Nope. Sorry Shun-kun, but with Bebe constantly reminding me, i'll never forget about yours.  
  
Suboshi: K'so.  
  
Now, I know that all of you readers are probably annoyed with me about now. Yes, it's true that I now have 12 incomplete stories posted. But I promise that I will get around to finishing at least one of them.....  
  
Yaten: Kid, the day you finish a story, is the day that Seiya wears a pink and frilly dress.  
  
Seiya: . I'll never be caught dead in one of those....  
  
Yaten: I know. My point exactly.  
  
. You're mean!!!  
  
Marik: Will you just shut up and get on with the fic?!  
  
*mutters* Well you don't have to be rude about it.  
  
Marik: *glare o death*  
  
*rolls eyes* *turns to readers* In this fanfiction, the holders of the millenium items and their dark sides will have different bodies. An example for those who don't have a clue as to what that means, is that Yami and Yugi will each have thier own body. Same for Ryou and Bakura; and Malik and Marik. Oh, and in the school the kids stay in the same class and the teachers come to them.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Age::  
  
Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristen, Malik, & Ryou: 16  
  
Marik, Kaiba, and Yami: 17  
  
Bakura: 19  
  
Mokuba: 13  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"......" Talking  
  
'......' thinking   
  
::......:: Light and dark sides talking mentally  
  
~......~ Talking using the millenium items  
  
//......// dream sequence  
  
~*~*~* change of time/place  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi was sitting in his bedroom watching TV, when he suddenly heard someone enter the shop.  
  
'I wonder who that could be..? The shop's closed, Yami's dueling over at Kaiba's place, and grandpa's on vacation...' Yugi then stood up and cautiously crept down stairs. He walked into the kitchen and gasped in surprise when he saw who the intruder was.  
  
"Bakura! What are you doing here? I thought that you were still in Egypt with Marik!"  
  
"The plans changed little Yugi. We decided to stop back by for a visit." Bakura explained as he took a couple of steps towards Yugi.  
  
Yugi stepped back and held onto his Millenium Puzzle as Bakura came closer. "Why are you at my house? And where's Marik?" Yugi said as he glanced around, as if expecting Marik to be lurking in the shadows.  
  
"Marik went to see if he could stay at Malik's house. And as for why I'm here, well I was on my way to Ryou's place when I remembered that you lived close by. I thought that I'd just drop in to say hi." Bakura said as he continued to walk closer to Yugi.  
  
Yugi was now backed up against a wall, like a mouse cornered by the cat. 'Maybe he really did just stop by to let me know they were back....Then again, maybe he's after my puzzle....' Yugi thought as his grip tightened on his puzzel.  
  
"Besides little Yugi, you have something I want. And it's not your Millenium item." Bakura was now standing only a foot away from Yugi.  
  
"W-what do you want from me Bakura?" Yugi asked as he tried to back away even further, only to find that the annoying wall was still there.  
  
Bakura only smirked and leaned forward so that he was face to face with little Yugi. "You." Was the only word Bakura said before he pressed his lips agains Yugi's.  
  
'W-w-what is he doing?!?!?!?' Little Yugi thought as he was paralized with shock.  
  
After a few minutes Bakura pulled away and smirked. Then he leaned closer to Yugi's scarlet face and whispered in his ear, "Did you enjoy that my little Yugi?" Then Bakura smirked, kissed Yugi on the cheek, and disappeared.  
  
Yugi just stood there like a deer in the headlights for a few minutes with his face pure scarlet, before he slowly walked back upstairs. When Yugi got to his room he collapsed on his bed, still in shock, and stared at his ceiling. Yugi's mind was running wild with confusing thoughts as he slowly drifted off to sleep. Those thoughts might have been the cause of Yugi's strange dream...........or the dream could have been sent to him from the boy with the Millenium Ring, who was lurking in a dark room of the house a few blocks away......  
  
//Yugi looked around the pitch black room. "Where am I?" His voice echoed throughout the empty space. "Yami? Joey? Tristan? Tea? Where is everyone?" Yugi ran to each side of the vast room, calling out to his friends, hoping to find someone, anyone. "I'm all alone..." Yugi whispered as he sank to the floor. Crystal-like tears began to form in Yugi's innocent eyes as he hugged his knees tightly to his chest. 'Please...anybody....I don't want to be by myself...Yami....Where are you?...Why can't I even sense you..?....Please someone....I'm scared....' Yugi thought while crying with his face burried in his arms around his knees. Then Yugi suddenly felt someone wrap their arms around him from behind. Yugi slowly opened his red eyes that were sparkling with tears, making them look like bright, majestic rubies. He tried to look over his shoulder, but the person was holding him too close. "Who....?"  
  
"Shh....Don't cry my little Yugi. You're not alone anymore. I'm here with you now." Bakura whispered in Yugi's ear as he gentaly brushed away his tears.  
  
At this point Yugi didn't care who was with him, as long as he wasn't alone. Yugi turned around, wrapped his arms around Bakura's waist, and cried into his shirt. "Bakura I was so scared. I thought that everyone left me. I hate being alone." Yugi whispered shakily as he continued crying with his face burried in Bakura's shirt.  
  
"Everything's okay now Yugi. I promise that I won't ever leave you alone. So don't cry anymore, tears don't suit you." Bakura said as he rubbed Yugi's back, trying to calm him down.  
  
The dream suddenly froze, as if someone had pushed pause on a VCR. Bakura was the only thing that could move. Suddenly on a far wall, a door opened, letting in a streak of light. Out of the light stepped a slightly surprised Ryou.  
  
::Bakura, what's going on? Why is Yugi here, in the chambers of the Millenium Ring with us?::  
  
Bakura looked down at the frozen figure in his arms, then back up at the confused Ryou.  
  
::To him, this is just a dream. He has no idea that he is within my personal chamber in your mind, Ryou.::  
  
::Why does he look like he's crying? What'd you do, Bakura?::  
  
::I teleported his unconsious mind here because I wanted to be the one to comfort him for once, instead of his friends or the Pharaoh. Not that it's any of your bussiness, Ryou.::  
  
Ryou just shook his head in amusement at his darkside's unwillingness to admit his emotions openly.  
  
::I know that you're in love with Yugi, Bakura. You can't hide anything from me and you should know that. Just be careful, and don't hurt him.::  
  
Bakura just sat there, not admitting anything to his Hikari. Ryou then smiled and left the room. The second the door closed, it was as if the person pushed play. Yugi not even noticing what had just happened.  
  
Yugi calmed down enough to pull away from Bakura and look up at him with his ruby eyes. "Bakura, why do you care so much? I thought that the only thing you wanted was my millenium puzzel, along with the other millenium items."  
  
Bakura just smirked and pulled Yugi into his lap so that he was facing him. "I'll always care about your well-being, my little Yugi."  
  
"Why do you keep refering to me as yours?" Yugi asked quietly with a slightly confused look on his face.  
  
Still smirking, Bakura replied, "Because I shall never let anyone else have you, and no one can stop me from getting what I want. And I want you, Yugi Motou."//  
  
Yugi shot up in bed with his face scarlet and sweating. 'What the....It was only a dream.....Or did Bakura intentionally send it to me as a.....warning? I don't see why Bakura would want me.....Unless he tried to use me to get to Yami......ugh...all of this is just confusing me even more. Oh well, I'll come up with a solution later. Right now I need to get ready for school....' And with that Yugi got out of bed and started preparing for school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*On a motorcycle heading towards the school~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Remind me again exactly why I agreed to this?" Marik complained as he looked over his shoulder at Bakura.  
  
"Because Marik, I'm the boss here, and you can't do anything about it. Besides, I'm older and you need me in order to continue our opperations in Egypt." Bakura said as he answered the question that Marik asked at least every ten minutes since he told him the plan.  
  
"But why little Yugi Motou? What interests you about him so much that you just had to enroll both of us in his school?"  
  
"Marik, will you just shut up and watch the road? If you keep looking over your shoulder at me like that, you'll probably crash and put both of us in hospital beds."  
  
"That's not such a bad idea. I'd prefer being in the hospital, rather than going to some stupid school." Marik muttered as he put his eyes back on the road.  
  
"You're impossible." Bakura muttered as he rolled his eyes and decided to ignor his younger partner for the remainder of the drive.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*A while later, at school, in Yugi's classroom~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Yug, I heard a rumor that there's gonna be a couple new transfer students today." Joey said as he took his seat next to Yugi. "Can't wait to meet 'em."  
  
Ryou sweatdropped. "Trust me Joey, you really won't like it when you see who the two new students are." He said as he sat down behind Joey.  
  
Just then Malik stormed into the room, looking slightly pissed off. He walked over to his desk on the other side of Joey and slammed his bag on it.  
  
"The nerve of that jackass! How dare he come over to my house, in the middle of the night, asking if he can live with me for a couple of weeks!"  
  
"Who?" Joey asked in curiosity.  
  
Malik was about to answer when the tearcher walked in and told everyone to take a seat.  
  
"Alright class, today we have two new students. Boys, please introduce yourselves." The teacher asked politely.  
  
Tristan, Tea, and Joey nearly passed out; Malik, Kaiba, and Yami started twitching; and Ryou and Yugi sat there calmly, as the new students walked in.  
  
Bakura used his Millenium ring to mental kiss little Yugi. He smirked when he saw Yugi's face turn red. "My name is Bakura." He then elbowed Marik lightly in the ribs.  
  
Marik glared at Bakura, then at the rest of the class and said outloud, "My name is Marik."  
  
"Welcome to our class, boys. Marik, you can take the empty seat between Malik and Tea. And Bakura, you take the seat next to Ryou and behind Yugi." The teacher instructed in a voice that was way too cheery for the boys' liking.  
  
About half-way through the day, Yugi heard a familar voice in his head.  
  
~So little Yugi, did you have a good sleep last night?~ Bakura asked casually.  
  
~Leave me alone, Bakura. I don't see why you came back, but I can promise you that no matter what tricks you pull, you'll never get my Millenium Puzzel.~  
  
~Really now my Yugi, don't you remember your dream? I'm not after your puzzel.~  
  
~My.....dream....? It was you! You sent me that dream on purpose, didn't you?~  
  
~Hai, I did.~  
  
~Demo....why, Bakura? Why did you scare me by taking everyone away from me?~  
  
~....Because I wanted to be the only one there to comfort you.~  
  
In the dark space of their minds, Yugi looked up at Bakura confused.  
  
~What do you mean? I don't know what you're talking about, Bakura. Isn't the power of the millenium items the only thing you want?~  
  
Bakura just smirked and shook his head. ~Haven't you been listening to me, my little one? I'm not after the millenium items this time. I want you.~  
  
~But...I don't understand, Bakura......Why do you want me?~ Yugi's face suddenly turned bright red. ~Y-you can't mean that the way it sounds!~  
  
Bakura's smirk widdened. ~I can, and I do, my Yugi.~ He then leaned down and kissed Yugi. After a few minutes, he pulled away, still smirking. ~Did you like that, little Yugi?~  
  
Yugi's face was at least ten different shades of red. Before he could respond the lunch bell rang, snapping both of them back to reality. Yugi grabbed his bag and ran out of the room before Bakura could say anything. He didn't stop running until he reached the Sakura tree where he usually sat with his friends. Yugi was leaning against the tree panting, when Tea, Tristan, Joey, Malik, Ryou, Yami, and Kaiba finally caught up to him.  
  
"Hey Yug, what's with the rush to get out of class?" Joey asked as he looked down at Yugi, who was now sitting at the base of the tree.  
  
"Um...I was just..." Yugi trailed off.  
  
"But more importantly, why on earth were you blushing so much during class?" Ryou asked as he sat down next to Yugi.  
  
"Anno...." Yugi started blushing at the memory. 'I was hoping that no one saw me....' He thought as he looked anywhere except at his friends.  
  
His gaze landed on the boy leaning against the fence on the roof, and the other boy standing across from him. 'I wonder what they're doing up there...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*On the rooftop~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Who were you communicating with during class?" Marik asked as he stood in front of Bakura.  
  
"Nobody. What makes you think I was talking to anyone?" Bakura asked casually.  
  
"I'm not an idiot, Bakura. Your Millenium Ring was glowing. You were talking to that child again, weren't you?"  
  
"He's 17 years old Marik, he isn't a child anymore."  
  
"Even if he is 17 in body, he still has the sweet and naive mind of a child."  
  
"There's no need to state the obvious, Marik." Bakura said as he smirked and closed his eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You see, I'm attracted to him because of his innocent personality. His sweet mind is untainted by this creul world we live in."  
  
Marik smirked. "So that's where you, the sadistic evil minded tomb raider, come in?"  
  
"Exactly. I want to show him the world that he couldn't even dream of. To fill his life with excitement and danger that he's never known before."  
  
"Right.....Forget I said anything." Then Marik looked over Bakura's shoulder at the students below. "It seems that the topic of our conversation is looking right at us."  
  
Bakura turned around just in time to see Yugi quickly look away. Marik just smirked.  
  
"Looks like little Yugi Motou has taken an interest in you." Marik said as he watched Yugi and his friends, silently wondering to himself why Malik wasn't with them anymore.  
  
Bakura tuned around with his back facing Marik, and also looked down at the group around the Sakura tree. "Good. That makes my job much easier."  
  
"So tell me, just what is your job?" Marik asked with a raised eyebrow, while silently searching the school grounds for his annoying light.  
  
"You will see in time, Mairk."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*By the Sakura tree~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Joey looked up towards the roof and back to his friends. "Just what is it with thoes two sadistic freaks? I thought that they disapeared from the face of the earth, or somethin'."  
  
"Actually Joey, Marik and Bakura have been in Egypt for the past year." Ryou corrected.  
  
"Whatever." That was when Joey noticed something. "Hey, where's Yami, Kaiba, and Malik?"  
  
"Yami and Kaiba disappeared some time ago, and Malik just left to go and find them." Ryou explained.  
  
Just then, Malik walked up to them with a slightly disturbed look on his face.  
  
"Well Malik, did you find them?" Tea asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah, I found them alright. But I really wish that I hadn't." Malik muttered as he sat down next to Yugi.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Tristan.  
  
"They were making out in Kaiba's limo in the school parking lot!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"NANI?!?!?!?!?!" Joey and Tristan yelled so that practically the entire school heard them.  
  
Tea and Ryou stood there shocked, and Yugi continued sitting calmly.  
  
"Well, that would explain a lot." Yugi said outloud to himself thoughtfully.  
  
Everyone looked at Yugi strangly.  
  
"Well you see, Yami always goes over to Kaiba's house around 5 o'clock, and he doesn't get home until about midnight. Plus there are a few more things that I'd rather not mention..." Yugi explained as he blushed lightly.  
  
Before anyone could respond, the bell to end lunch rang. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rika: ^o^ Yay!! Here's Chapter 2!!  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: ok, in this fic, the evil Marik looks exactly like Malik, with small differences. the tall, evil dude with the spikey hair never existed in this, so get that freak out of your mind. you know in the show when he was pretending to be nice at the begining of the tournement? well, that's Malik, and how he's evil before that, that's Marik. no tall, evil, ugly guy. nope. none whatsoever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*During 6th hour~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Now class, I'm going to assign you a partner activity for christmas break. You and the person I choose for you will make a presentation on a topic that I will give you." The teacher explained as he stood in front of his complaining students.  
  
"Alright, here are the pairings. Joey and Tea will be doing Colonial America. Tristan and Ryou will work on Technology from the 1200's. Yami and Kaiba will do New Age Technology. Malik and Marik-"  
  
"K'SO!!!!!!!!!!" Malik interupted.  
  
The teacher glared at Malik and continued. "-will be working on fuedal times. Bakura and Yugi will do Ancient Egypt....." When the teacher was finished giving out partners and assignments, some of the students were happy and others...well....weren't....  
  
"MALIK ISHTAR! IF YOU UTTER ONE MORE DEATH THREAT OR SWEAR WORD, I'M SENDING YOU TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE AND GIVING YOU AN ENTIRE SEMESTER OF DETENTION!!!!!!!!" The teacher yelled as Malik was cussing out Marik.  
  
Malik stopped yelling outloud, but that didn't help poor Marik very much.  
  
::I SWEAR MARIK, IF YOU EVEN COME WITHIN THREE FEET OF ME WHILE WE'RE DOING THIS PROJECT, I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU'LL LIVE TO REGRET IT!!!!!!!!!::  
  
Marik rubbed his forehead as he started to get a headache from Malik constantly yelling at him through their mental link.  
  
"Now, in order to make sure all goes well, you will spend all three weeks of your christmas break living at your partner's house. I've already called your parents and gardiens, so there will be no excuses."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*In the hall after school~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaiba and Yami were walking side-by-side down the hall, when Kaiba looked over at Yami and noticed the worried look on his face. Kaiba smirked.  
  
"What's the matter, Yami? Are you afraid that we won't get the assignment done if you're stuck in my room for the next three weeks?"  
  
Yami just smirked right back and glanced at Kaiba from the corner of his eye. "Of course not, Kaiba."  
  
"Then what seems to be the problem?"  
  
"It's just that I'm not so sure about leaving my Hikari alone with Bakura for three weeks."  
  
"Afraid that your precious little pure light will be tainted by the time you get back home?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Yami and Kaiba stopped at the school gates to wait for the others.  
  
"You shouldn't worry about it. Yugi will be fine. Bakura may be an idiot, but he's not suicidal enough to mess with the Pharaoh's light."  
  
"From what I've seen in previous duels, I wouldn't be so sure of that. I don't think that Bakura is completely stable."  
  
"Look Yami, stop worrying about Yugi so much. He'll be fine. Besides, the two of you still will have your mental link. You will be able to check up on him at any given time."  
  
"But-" Yami was cut off as Kaiba put a finger over his lips.  
  
"Listen to me, Yami. Yugi will be fine as long as he holds your Millenium Puzzel. So just stop worrying about him so much."  
  
Yami let out a sigh as Kaiba moved his finger away from his mouth.  
  
"I guess you're right, Kaiba. I shouldn't be so paranoid about this."  
  
"You're not paranoid, just concerned. And I supposed that if it were Mokuba staying with that freak instead of Yugi, you'd be the one trying to calm me down."  
  
Their conversation was cut off as Yugi, Ryou, Tristan, Joey, Tea, Malik, and Marik showed up at the front gates.  
  
"I really hope that our History teacher gets hit by a speeding bus on a freeway durring our christmas break!!!" Malik yelled in frustration.  
  
"Tell me Malik, why do you insist on continuously bitching?" Marik said with his eye twitching at the huge headache he had develpoed.  
  
"KONOYARO!!! You know exactly why I'm pissed off!!!"  
  
"I can't believe it! You're still mad at me because of that little thing?!"  
  
"Of course I'm still mad at you!!! I'll never forgive you for what you did to me back then, Marik!!"  
  
"Like I've told you before, Malik, it wasn't my fault!!"  
  
Malik punched Marik as hard as he could in the side of his face, knocking Marik to the ground. After that Malik ran off, looking as if he were about to cry. Tea, Tristan, and Joey glared at the boy still sprawled out on the groung; while Yugi, Yami, and Kaiba decided to mind their own business.  
  
"Marik! What the hell did you do to Malik to make him run off like that?!" Joey yelled.  
  
Marik just ignored Joey and continued looking in the direction that his light ran off in.  
  
"Hey! Don't ignor me! I'm talkin' to-" Joey was cut off by Ryou.  
  
"Leave Marik alone, Joey. What goes on between a person's light and dark sides is their own business, and no one elses." Ryou walked over to Marik and held out his hand. "Here, let me help you."  
  
Everyone watched as Marik looked up at Ryou and silently took his hand. Ryou helped him to his feet, and he whispered so no one else could hear, "Go after him. This may be your last and only chance to make things better."  
  
Marik took a few seconds to look at Ryou in confusion. Then he realized that he could be right, and he ran down the street heading for Malik's house.  
  
"Well, we'd better be going to. We'll see you guys later!" Tea said as she walked away, dragging a complaining Joey.  
  
Just then, a black limo pulled up and Kaiba opened the door and got in. Yami looked over his shoulder hesitantly at Yugi, before Kaiba pulled him into the limo by the collar of his uniform.  
  
::Be careful Hikari. And stay out of trouble while I'm at Kaiba's. Just remember that you can contact me if you need any help at all.:: Yugi heard his dark side say in his mind as the limo drove off.  
  
::Don't worry about me, Yami, I'll be fine. Have fun over the christmas break!::  
  
When the limo was out of sight, Yugi looked over at Ryou in slight confusion.  
  
"Anno...." Yugi started.  
  
Ryou smiled. "If you're wondering where Bakura is, he told me to tell you that he'd meet you at your family's game shop."  
  
"Oh, alright then. I guess I'll see you later, Ryou." Yugi said as he started walking home.  
  
Ryou turned to Tristan. "I need to speak to Yugi alone, so go to my place and I'll meet you there later."  
  
"Uh...Ok, sure man." Tristan started walking to Ryou's house.  
  
"Hey, Yugi! Wait for me!" Ryou called out as he ran to catch up with Yugi.  
  
Yugi stopped and waited for Ryou to catch up to him.  
  
"Yugi, I need to talk to you." He said as he caught up and started walking with Yugi.  
  
"What is it, Ryou?"  
  
"It's about Bakura."  
  
Yugi looked over at Ryou curiously. "What about him?"  
  
"Yugi, you know how you and Yami can read each others thoughts and feelings?"'  
  
"Yeah, of course."  
  
"Well, it's the same way with me and Bakura."  
  
"That must be kindda scary, to read Bakura's homicidal and sadistic thoughts."  
  
Ryou sweatdropped. "Sometimes Bakura does have a very....interesting way of thinking. But most of the time he's completely normal. He may be a sadistic thief, but he can be really kind, caring, and gental if you get the chance to get to know him."  
  
Yugi stopped walking and looked up at Ryou confused once more. "But, why are you telling me this, Ryou?"  
  
"Because, Yugi, I know Bakura better than anyone, and I can tell that this time he's not playing some sick game. He really does care about you deeply."  
  
Yugi and Ryou continued walking as Yugi looked at the ground and spoke softly.  
  
"I think I'm starting to understand that. I knew he was serious about this when I looked into his eyes in that dream I had. Normally, I get really afraid when I'm alone with Bakura, but that time, in his arms......when I looked into his eyes, I wasn't scared at all. His eyes were different. They usually burn with hate, evil, and malice....but right then, they shone with so much kindness and warmth that, for the first time ever, I felt so warm and safe with him near me. And for some reason, after Bakura showed up, that bleak and dark room made it seem that his presence was all around me, engulfing me in security."  
  
Ryou smiled and laughed softly. "I'm not surprised."  
  
Yugi looked up at Ryou, slightly confused. "What are you talking about, Ryou?"  
  
Ryou smiled down at Yugi. "That dark room you were in was actually Bakura's soul room inside the Millenium Ring."  
  
Yugi sweatdropped. "Well, that explains why it was so dark in there. But, how was I transported into the Millenium Ring?"  
  
"I think that after you fell asleep, Bakura pulled your mind inside the Ring so that he could talk to you, and convince you what he wanted."  
  
"Oh." Yugi paused for a second, "Hey, Ryou?"  
  
Ryou looked over at Yugi again. "Yes? What is it, Yugi?"  
  
"Um...does Bakura always think about killing people and stealing things?"  
  
"No, not always," Ryou smiled brightly, "Sometimes he thinks about burning things down as well."  
  
Yugi sweatdropped. "You're joking, right?"  
  
Ryou just continued smiling. "Not at all."  
  
"All right then...."  
  
"But there is one thing that Bakura thinks about that doesn't involve violence."  
  
Yugi looked over at Ryou curiously. "And what's that?"  
  
"In fact, Bakura's thinking about it right now." Ryou added as an afterthought, as if he didn't even hear Yugi speak.  
  
"Well, what is it?" Yugi asked impatiantly as they stopped in front of his family's game shop.  
  
"Something that he cares for a lot and has been obsessing over for some time now."  
  
"Come on, Ryou, tell me!!!"  
  
Ryou smiled, "Alright, I'll tell you. It's-"  
  
"Nothing that you should concern yourself with right now." Bakura cut in as he casually leaned against the opened door of the shop.  
  
Yugi jumpped. "B-Bakura! I didn't see you there!"  
  
Ryou just grinned. "Hello Bakura."  
  
Bakura pushed away from the door to stand in front of Yugi and Ryou "What are you doing here, Ryou?"  
  
Ryou only smiled pleasently as he looked up at his dark side. "A better question would be, 'why are you here'? I have every right to be here, because I walked home with Yugi. You, on the other hand, are just here because you want to see Yugi, so you can ask him where you're going to sleep while you're here."  
  
Yugi and Bakura both sweatdropped and stared at Ryou.  
  
"Aibou, are you aware that you've just answered my question, and your own?" Bakura asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Ryou nodded happily. Well, I should be going now. Bye Yugi, good luck!" Then he ran off in the direction of his house.  
  
Bakura looked over at Yugi, smirked, and said "It looks like it's just me and you now." before turning and walking into the game shop.  
  
Yugi sighed and muttered as he followed Bakura. "This is going to be the longest Christmas break ever...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
;-; i know it's short, please don't hurt me! *hides*  
  
Seiya: *sweatdrops*...*turns to readers* What Rika means to say is that she would be very pleased if you would Reveiw,  
  
Yaten: Yeah, so you can tell her how bad this sucks.  
  
WAHHH!!!!! Yaten's being mean again!! Bakura!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: *pops up* *evil grin* Time to play. *holds out Millenium Ring*   
  
Yaten: o.O.....*runs like hell*  
  
Bakura: *drags Yaten with him to the Shadow Realm*  
  
Seiya: ^.^;;;;;;;; uh.....just review...... 


	3. Chapter 3

O.o I am so sorry it took so long to get this updated. My computer crashed and died so I had to put all of my fics on hold. Please don't hurt me... I swear I'll start updating ASAP from now on... Because this took so long, I'm skipping the authors notes I usually do and going straight to the story!

"..." talking

'...' thinking

/.../ Hikari to Yami

/.../ Yami to Hikari

change of time/place

... action

_dream _

Ages:

Yugi, Jounouchi, Anzu, Honda, Ryou, & Malik: 17

Kaiba, Yami, Marik: 18

Bakura: 19

Mokuba: 15

Translations:

Hikari light

Yami darkness

Aibou partner

Yadonushi host

Anno Um

Oi hey

Hai yes

Iie No

Nani what

Friday Afternoon, Kame Game Shop

Bakura leanded against the counter as he regarded Yugi with half-lidded eyes. "smirk So, Yugi, will I be sleeping in your bed?"

Yugi's face turned bright red as he imagined what could be going on in Bakura's twisted mind. "No! Um...I mean...You'll be staying in my room, but you'll be sleeping in Yami's bed since he's not here."

"fake sigh What a shame. I was looking forward to it, too." Bakura pused away from the counter and moved to stand in front of Yugi.

Being as cautious as he was, Yugi backed away from the approaching Bakura and once again was blocked by another annoying wall. Bakura only smiled at Yugi before he walked passed him, heading for Yugi's room.

"Uh...Bakura? Where are you going?" Yugi questioned quietly as he blinked cutely.

"I'm tired, so I'm going to take a nap. We can start the project later tonight, or tomorrow morning." And with that said he proceeded upstairs to Yugi's room in the attic.

'That was odd. I wonder if something's bothering him?'

/Something wrong, Aibou/

Yugi sweatdropped as he recognized his dark half's voice in the back of his mind.

/Must you listen to my thoughts so intensely/

/When you're home alone with one of my greatest enemies? Yes, yes I must./

Yugi sighed in annoyance. /Yami, I can take care of myself. Bakura isn't going to hurt me./

/Yeah but...heavy sigh All right, Aibou. I'll give you your privacy. Besides, the look Seto's giving me right now probably means I won't be able to talk to you for a few hours.../

Yugi blushed heavily, understanding what his yami meant. /Anno...Yami? You guys have to get your project done, remember?"

/Work later. Play now./

'Right...I'll just pretend I didn't hear that...' Yugi walked around the counter to sit on the stool next to the cash register. 'I wonder what Bakura's doing?'

In Yugi's room

Bakura sighed as he lay on the Pharaoh's bed, with the normal blood red and dark purple sheets replaced with his own black ones. He rested his hands behind his head and sighed sadly. 'This is ridiculous. I'm a vicious tomb robber. I shouldn't be depressed by such trivial matters.'

/Something wrong, Kura/

Bakura sighed again as he rolled onto his side. /What do you want, Ryou/

/I heard you. What's wrong/

/...It's nothing./

/Kura, you don't get depressed over nothing./

/Damnit, Yadonushi! Just drop it/

/...I'm sorry, Bakura./

As Bakura continued laying there, his conscience started getting to him. He could only go so long thinking of how upset his hikari sounded.

/Ry/

/sigh Look Ry, I'm sorry I yelled at you./

/Don't worry Kura. I forgive you./

/It's just...I don't know. Ry, am I don't the right thing/

/Of course you are, Kura. You love Yugi and you're just trying to get him to see that./

/But he's scared of me./

/Oh, Kura...Maybe you're just being too forward. Yugi's still trying to get used to teh idea of your personality change. In his mind, you're still the evil tomb robber that tried to take over the world./

/And what if he never sees me as anything but that? I should just give up./

/No! You can't do that/

/Why not/

/Please, Bakura. You can't give up on the one you love. Don't make the same mistake I did. I don't want you to end up like me./

Bakura glanced down sadly, sensing Ryou's immense sorrow through their link. /Ry, don't think about that. I'm not there for you, and I'm sure you don't want to explain to Honda why you start crying./

/Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. But you must understand my point. If you love someone you should tell them. Let them know how you feel before they find somebody else, and it becomes too late./

Bakura thought over Ryou's words, noticing the tint of sadness near the end. /All right Ryou. I promise I won't give up./

/Good. I'm glad. I have to be going now. I've been in the kitchen this whole time and I think Honda's getting bored in the living room. I'll talk to you later./

/All right...Hey Ryou/

/Hm? What is it/

/The Pharaoh's not worth your tears, Hikari./

Bakura was met with silence as Ryou closed his soulroom door, temporarily cutting their mental link.

"Damn Pharaoh. That prick's nothing but trouble," he muttered under his breath.

"What did Yami do to piss you off this time?"

Bakura jumped slightly and looked over at the door to see Yugi standing there wearing a large white shirt that covered his boxers. "How long have you been standing there?" Bakura questioned as he sat up on the bed.

Yugi walked over and sat on his own bed next to the one Bakura was using. "Only long enough to hear you complain about Yami."

Bakura lay back down on his side and stared at Yugi a moment before answering his earlier question. "Atemu's been pissing me off since we first metn in the palace all those years ago."

Yugi blinked in confusion. "Atemu?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, you don't know, do you? Atemu is that bastard Pharaoh's real name." Bakura stated casually.

"You know Yami's real name?"

"Of course I do. Just because he can't remember the past, doesn't mean that I can't."

"So, then...If you know all about his past, why haven't you told him yet?"

Bakura smirked up at Yugi. "You know, you're cute when you're confused. Hell, you're cute all the time. Well, except when you're angry. That's actually kind of sexy."

Yugi turned bright crimson as he stared at Bakura, surprised. "Where'd that come from?"

"No where, really. I just don't like talking about the Pharaoh."

"Please tell me about Yami's past, Bakura! I really wanna know and I promise I won't tell him anything." Yugi pleaded, giving Bakura the most effective puppy eyes he could muster.

Suddenly, Bakura thought of a way to him the situatio more bearable for him. "On one condition. It's nothing much."

"Nani? Tell me."

"Nothing much. I just wat you to sit next to me and I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"Is that all?" Yugi tilted his head slightly, wondering if it was really that easy.

Bakura smiled softly. "That's all."

Yugi crawled off of his bed and sat down at the head of Yami's bed next to Bakura. His face flushed slightly as Bakura adjusted his lying position so that he was on his side, resting his head in Yugi's lap.

"So, what do you want to know?" Bakura asked as he closed his eyes. 'I could get used to this.'

"What was Yami really like when he was the Pharaoh? Not your opinion, but what he was like in general?" Yugi asked as he examined Bakura's long silky hair falling over his lap. 'It looks so soft...'

"The Pharaoh...Well, I'd have to say he was well-liked. Pharaoh Atemu was probaly the most loved ruler to grace the sands of Egypt. Although he was worshiped by the commoners, those who know the real him had a different opinion. Sure he was kind most of the time, but if you pissed him off he became a sadistic prick. Those closest to him knew that he was no god, just a regular 17-year-old boy with an ego that needed to be kept in check. And even...mm..."

Yugi wondered why Bakura sounded like he was practically purring when he realized that his hand had obviously moved on it's own accord to see for itself if Bakura's hair was as soft as it looked. He continued to run his fingers through Bakura's hair even though he was slightly surprised that he didn't realize what he was doing at first. 'His hair feels so soft...'

/What are you doing, Aibou/

/Yami! What happened to you being too busy with Kaiba to pay attention to my thoughts/

/Aibou, that was around 5 pm. It is now 10 pm. We probably could have gone to sleep, but we figured eating was a good idea./

/That's not what I mean! Just mind your own business, please/ Without waiting for an answer, Yugi slammed his soulroom door shut.

"You seem irritated." Bakura whispered as he peeked one eye open lazily to see Yugi. 'Damn...I was getting used to that...'

Yugi blinked down at Bakura and smiled apologetically as he resumed running his fingers through Bakura's snowy white hair. "Sorry. Yami was bothering me. He had the time because apparently him and Kaiba are taking a dinner break."

Bakura closed his eyes in contentment once again and continued his explaanation of Yami's past. "Getting off topic, that reminds me of an interesting fact you might like."

'He seems so peaceful...I've never seen him like this before.' "What is it? I wanna know."

Bakura smirked slightly as he leaned into Yugi's caresses before continuing. "I use to be friends with the Pharaoh."

"blink Really?"

"Yeah, and there was one person he hated above all others. I really got tired of hearing him bitch all the time about him."

His curiosity growing by the minute, Yugi started getting impatient. "Who?"

"His cousin."

"Well, who was his cousin?"

Bakura peeked an eye open to see Yugi's reaction. "His high priest, Priest Seth. The same one who tried to over throw him."

Yugi stared at Bakura in complete shock. "...Kaiba was his cousin!"

"Yes. Strange how irony works, huh?" Bakura mumbled quietly as he closed his eyes, slowly being lulled to sleep by Yugi's gentle stroking.

Yugi blinked and glanced down at Bakura. "Bakura?...He fell asleep...Bakura...What are you doing to me? I always thought of you as a heartless thief. Now, I can see you're so much more than that."

For the first time since he entered the room, Yugi noticed an interesting fact. Bakura was wearing a pair of black silk pajama pants and was completely shirtless. Yugi's hand stopped caressing Bakura's hair and slowly moved over his neck, shoulders, chest, and stopped on his abs.

"Maybe..Just maybe, this could work." Yugi whispered hesitantly while gazing at Bakura's peaceful face. "Bakura, You've cast a spell on me. I want to know more about you, your past and everything else. I don't know if I'm in love with you, but I want to find out." Yugi gently moved Bakura's head so that it was resting on a pillow. He glanced at his own bed and then back at the sleeping Bakura, before slowly making up his mind.

He lifted up the black silk comforters on the bed and placed them over Bakura. He hesitated slightly before crawling under the covers and curling up next to Bakura, buring his face in the crook of his neck. Yugi gasped quietly as Bakura arms went under his shirt and wrapped around his waist. He quickly glanced up at Bakura's face and relaxed slightly.

'He's still asleep...His arms are so warm.' Yugi sat up as much as he could in Bakura's grasp and removed his shirt, throwing it across the room. Then, he lay back down, making himself comfortable in Bakura's arms. Burying his face in the crook of Bakura's neck once again, Yugi wrapped his small arms around his well-toned chest and sighed contently as he slowly drifted off to sleep, engulfed in the spirit's warmth.

; short, i know. Deal with it. Be glad I wrote this. Because of this story, I am now getting a D in Algebra 2.

Malik: Don't blame the story! It was your own damn fault you decided to write in class instead of listening to the teacher!

Mokuba: Yeah, and it could also be the fact that you don't know the meaning of the term, "DO YOUR HOMEWORK".

teary eyes You guys are so mean to me...

Ryou: sigh turns to readers Sorry...don't mind them. Please review to let Rika know that you love this story. It may encourage her to write longer chapters in the future.

- Yeah! oh and by the way, if anyone wants me to pair Jounouchi up with someone, please let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

umm...yeah...about the grammer issues last chapter... i'm never using wordpad again...i normally use notepad, but i decided to try something new...it didn't turn out so well...

Malik: Nope. That's why you always stick to what you know!

Bakura: smirk Oh look, he said something smart for once.

Malik: glares Bakayaro.

ahem Yes, well, I've decided to stick to notepad from now on. heheh...two updates in one week...I think this is a record for me. I hope all of my adoring fans know just how hard I work. anyways, i forgot to do disclaimers last chapter...sorry...Ryou, please read the script I gave you earlier.

Ryou: reads Kakarika doesn't own Yugioh. If she did, it would probably be nothing but one huge pointless yaoi anime with zero plot. looks up with raised eyebrow

O.o That's not what I gave you...and i wouldn't make it that...

Everyone: blank stare

eye twitches ALL RIGHT, WHICH ONE OF YOU WISE ASSES REWROTE MY SCTIPT FOR THE DISCLAIMER!

Bakura&Marik: walk away whistling innocently

THAT'S IT! YOU TWO ARE DEAD! pulls out sledge hammer

Bakura&Marik: OO runs like hell

chases them yelling profanities

Ryou: Umm...right...turns back to readers Slight warning. This chapter contains fluff and Yaoi, which is boy/boy relationships.

Malik: And if some of you homophobe retards are at this chapter and still reading this, what the hell is your problem!

Ryou: rolls eyes Ignoring Malik-

Malik: HEY!

Ryou: -this chapter also contains molestation in a public place. Don't ask, just read.

Malik: Yeah, and fun plot twists! and slight Kaiba bashing! Yay!

Ryou: ...Malik...what are you holding..?

Malik: smiles and opens giant pixie stick This is my thrid one in the last 30 seconds!

Ryou: oo Bloody hell...

"..." talking '...' thinking /.../ Hikari to Yami /.../ Yami to Hikari change of time/place ... action ... talking using Millennium Items ... dream (...) author notes

Ages: 

Yugi, Jounouchi, Anzu, Honda, Ryou, & Malik: 17 Kaiba, Yami, Marik: 18 Bakura: 19 Mokuba: 15

Translations:

Hikari light Yami darkness Aibou partner Yadonushi host Anno Um Oi hey Hai yes Iie No Nani what Tenshi angel

Saturday Morning, 8 a.m.

Bakura shifted in his sleep and attempted to roll over only to find something keeping him down. Groggily, Bakura opened his eyes only to be awakened completely by the sight before him. Yugi, wearing only his light violet boxers, was pressed completely against Bakura, wrapped up in his arms.

/Hikari/

/Hmm...What do you want, Kura/ Came Ryou's sleepy reply.

/Just making sure I didn't die in my sleep.../

/blink Why on earth would you think that/

/Last night me and Yugi were talking about the Pharaoh's past. He was sitting on the bed and I was just laying down, resting my head in his lap-/

/Working fast, are you/

/Hey, I told him he had to sit next to me before I'd tell him anything. I just made the most of things as they were. Anyways, he eventually started running his fingers though my hair-/

/Interesting.../

/Damnit, stop interupting me/

/Sorry, please continue./

/As I was saying, it was just so comforting I fell asleep./

/Is that what's bothering you/

/No. It's that when I just woke up Yugi's sleeping next to me in only his boxers! And his arms are around me and his legs entwined with mine.../

/...Bloody hell.../

/How do you think I feel/

/Anno...doesn't Yugi usually sleep wearing an extra large shirt over his boxers/

/He was when I fell asleep...But hey, I'm not complaining. Gotta go, he's waking up./ Bakura mentally smirked at Ryou as he closed the door to his soulroom.

Yugi shifted in his sleep, tightening his grip on Bakura's waist and accidentally moving his leg so that his thigh was pressed between Bakura's. Slowly, Yugi opened his eyes to see Bakura's well muscled chest.

"Good morning, beautiful." Bakura purred with his sexy smirk firmly in place.

Quickly trying to think of a good excuse, Yugi's gaze slowly moved up to look Bakura in the eye. Upon seeing a completely shirtless Bakura smirking at him, Yugi's entire face turned bright crimson. He shivered slightly, feeling Bakura's hand slowly moving up and down his bare back.

"Um...good morning...Bakura..." Yugi muttered quietly.

Bakura pulled Yugi closer to himself and whispered into his ear. "My sweet and innocent Yugi, mind explaining how we got in this position?"

"Uh...well...you see..." Yugi gasped as Bakura nipped and licked at the area of his neck right below his jawbone. "B-bakura..." 'Great...it looks like my actions have only immensely encouraged him...mm...but it feels good...'

/AIBOU/

/Oh for the love of Ra! Yami, mind your own damn bussiness/ Yugi slammed his soulroom door shut and locked it from the inside so a certain nosey pharaoh couldn't read his thoughts. He let out a tiny moan as Bakura's nipping and licking turned to softly biting and sucking. 'That is definitely going to leave a mark...I'll have to ask someone how to cover those up...'

Bakura smirked slightly when he heard the sound. 'Looks like I've found Yugi's weak spot...'

/laughs Having fun, Kura/

/Damn straight./

/amused Do I even want to know what you're doing/

/Nothing bad...yet.../

/Yet/

/Yeah. I'm so close, I don't want to scare him off. I'm just making a tiny mark on his neck../

/Tiny? Right. Like the time you gave Malik a tiny mark that happened to last four months./

/Heheh...Marik was pissed.../

/I wonder why. Well, I'll just be minding my own business now./ Ryou smiled as he closed his soulroom door.

Bakura stopped his assault on Yugi's neck to sit up and admire his handy work. He smriked again as he noted Yugi's light panting and flushed face. "Having a hard time, my tenshi?"

(Bakura: heheh.  
Rika: o.O pun NOT intended...)

Yugi managed to get his breathing back to normal as he sat up and looked up at Bakura. "...Actually, I was trying to keep my heart rate under control..."

Bakura smiled at Yugi and ran his hand down his cheek. "Yugi, what were you saying before?"

Yugi took a deep breath and leaned into Bakura's hand, his gaze downcast. He slowly clasped his hands around Bakura's wrist and hesitantly rubbed his cheek against Bakura's palm. "Bakura, last night I realized something. I know that you really do love me, I can see it clearly now. I don't know why I even doubted you in the first place." Yugi paused and glanced up at Bakura, not sure how to say what he wanted to.

Bakura's heart raced faster with every word Yugi said, filling itself with hope and anticipation. Gazing into Yugi's bright amethyst eyes, he noticed hints of longing and uncertainty. Bakura wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and pulled him into his lap, with Yugi's back pressed against his chest. Resting his chin on Yugi's shoulder, Bakura whispered into his ear, "Don't stop now. Go on."

Yugi took another deep breath and whispered what he needed to say. "I don't know if I love you, Bakura, but I want to be with you. I'm sorry if I hurt you when I was scared, but I promise that will never happen again. Last night I saw the real you. You've never shown me that side of you before. I'm really glad you did though."

Bakura turned Yugi around so that he was facing him in his lap and smiled a true smile of happiness. "So am I. I love you, Yugi." With that being said, Bakura leaned forward and pressed his lips against Yugi's.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck as he kissed him back. The innocent kiss slowly started heating up, thanks to a certain tomb robber. 'Bakura's an extreamly good kisser...'

Kaiba Mansion

Seto stopped typing up their report when he heard a thud from behind him. He turned around to see Yami laying on the floor unconscious. 'Pathetic Pharaoh...If he wasn't convinient, I would have ditched him ages ago...' Turning back to his computer, he continued typing.

In Yami's soulroom

Yami slowly sat up holding his head. "What the hell...? Why am I in here?" He stood up and surveyed his surroundings. "I don't think I've ever been in this area before..." 

Suddenly, he heard voices coming from behind a door near him. Being curious, Yami walked over to the door and tried to open it. Finding it locked, he pressed his ear agains the door to hear what was being said.

"Seriously Atemu-baby, Bakura's and extreamly good kisser!"

"Highly unlikely..."

"Mm...you wanna find out for yourself?"

"laughs No thanks, Akefia."

"growl Damnit, don't call me that!"

"Come on, Kura! It's just me and Atemu-baby!"

"I wasn't talking to you, Mariku!"

"Bakura, as your superior I can call you anything I wish. Including your real name."

"Oh please, Atemu, go blow your Priest Seth."

"hysterical laughter"

"Akefia Bkr! If you ever reapeat those words I'll never speak to you again! And damnit Mariku-baby! Stop laughing, you're encouraging him!"

Yami leaned against the door confused. "Mariku? Atemu? Akefia Bkr? Bakura? What the hell..?" Suddenly, the door flew open and Yami found himself staring in shock at the scene in front of him. Pharaoh Atemu was standing in front of his throne glaring at a smirking man who resembled Bakura and a laughing Marik. In that one instant, all of Yami's memories as the Pharaoh came flooding back to him in a giant tidal wave.

Kaiba Mansion

Yami slowly sat up and glanced around the room. His gaze landed on Seto's back as he was typing and instantly Yami's eyes became coated with ice and hate. "Seth...you bastard..."

Seto stopped typing and laughed quietly. He stood up and turned to face Yami with a smirk. "Atemu. Nice to see you finally got your memories back, dear cousin."

Yami got to his feet and clenched his fists. "You arrogant prick. You've been using me this entire time."

Seto continued smirking confidently. "And your point is?"

"Mark my words, Seth, you will pay." Yami spun around and stormed out of the Kaiba mansion. As he walked farther and farther away from the mansion, he started to compare his past life to his present one. Yami walked into a park and sat down on the edge of a large fountain. He took out his cell phone and glared at it for a few minutes before dialing a number.

Yugi's house

"Bakura? Isn't that your phone?" Yugi asked as he looked up from the video game he was playing. Bakura had convinced him they only needed a day or two for the project.

Bakura sighed in annoyance as he answered his cell phone. "What!"

"Tomb robber. Meet me in the park by the fountain. Now. click"

Bakura blinked as he heard the person on the other line hang up. 

"Who was it?" Yugi asked curiously.

"No one important." He hesitated for a moment. "I'm going to the park to check on something. I'll be back soon." Bakura walked out the door, not waiting for Yugi to answer. 'That bastard better not be planning anything...' 

Bakura started to run towards the park, determined to find out what the Pharaoh was up to. He stopped next to the fountain and glanced around to see Yami nowhere in sight. Bakura gasped as he was practically tackled to the ground and had the wind knocked out of him. He regained his senses quickly and started to glow light blue. 'If the pharaoh wants to fight, then-'

"Akefia..."

The blue glow disappeared and Bakura stared down at Yami in shock. "W-what did you just say?" His voice was barely aover a whisper.

Yami clung to Bakura for dear life as he buried his face in his shirt. "Akefia...I'm so sorry..."

Bakura slowly sat up to look down at Yami. He grabbed Yami's shoulders gently and pushed him back enough so he could see his face. Bakura swallowed the lump in his throat as he noticed that Yami's amethyst eyes had turned dark red. "Atemu?"

Yami smiled up at Bakura sheepishly. "It's been a while, huh?"

Bakura laughed and pulled Yami into a tight hug. "To say the least! We were getting tired of waiting for your slow royal ass! It's about damn time!"

Yami laughed with Bakura as he wrapped his arms around him. "We? Don't tell me Marik's been wating for me, too?"

"Are you kidding? Ever since that Battle City incident, I've had to hear him bitch and complain every single day!"

Yami's laughter subsided as he leaned his head on Bakura's shoulder. "Looks like everyone remembered before me..."

Realization hit Bakura like an attack from Ra. "What! Everyone? You mean..."

Yami closed his eyes and tightened his grip on Bakura. "Yeah...Seth probably got his memories back after our first deul. Using my shadow magic on him must have kicked his mind into gear. He's been making sport of me ever since, in more ways then one..."

Bakura's eyes narrowed and took on a dangerous glow as he growled under his breath. "We'll get back at that bastard..."

Yami pulled away and smirked slightly. "Of course we will. But first, I have another phone call to make."

Bakura and Yami sat next to each other on the fountain's edge and Yami once again took out his cellphone.

Ishtar house

Marik sighed as he leaned against Malik's bedroom door, which had been locked since they got home from school the day before. "Please Malik...open the door."

"Go to hell!" Came Malik's pissed off reply.

Marik glared and muttered under his breath, "Fine, have it your way." before he forcefully kicked the door down.

Malik jumped slightly before glaring daggers at his dark half. "What? I don't want anything to do with you!"

Before Marik could relpy, his cellphone started to ring. "K'so!" He glared at his phone and pressed the talk button. "What the hell do you want? I'm busy!"

"Aw...Mariku-baby, I'm hurt."

Malik watched his dark side curiously as his face went from anger to shock before he dropped his cellphone and darted out the front door holding his Sennen Rod. "What the hell was that about?" Malik strode over to Marik's discarded phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Oh, hello Malik. Where'd Marik go?" Yami chirped cheerfully.

"Anno...for some reason he just took off like a bat out of hell."

"click"

Malik blinked. "Pharaoh?...He hung up on me...What the hell?" He sat down on the edge of his bed holding Marik's phone, officially confused.

At the park

"So, how long do you think it'll take him to get here?" Yami asked Bakura casually.

Before Bakura could answer, a motorcycle skidded to a halt next to the fountain and the driver pounced on Yami, knocking them both into the water, the bike lying forgotten on the sidewalk. Bakura laughed as he set Marik's bike upright and turned it off. "Does that answer your question?"

Yami glanced up at the grinning soaking wet Egyptian on his chest with slight annoyance. "Was it necessary to knock me into the fountain, Mariku-baby?"

Marik took off his helmet and smirked when he heard Yami call him by his old nickname. "Hm...maybe I just wanted to see you soaking wet in all that leather, Atemu-baby." Marik smirked wider as he ran his hands over Yami's sides and ground against him.

Yami moaned as he tried to control his actions and not jump Marik right there in the fountain. Bakura rolled his eyes and watched the two grope each other , leaning against Marik's bike in boredom. "If you two are done, I believe that having sex in a public park fountain is quite illegal." Both of them looked up at Bakura and smiled innocently.

"We're not doing anything!" Yami protested, pouting.

Bakura rolled his eyes again and muttered, "Say that after you remove your hands from his pants, Atemu."

Marik and Yami sulked as they helped each other out of the fountain and fixed their clothes. Once they were standing next to Bakura, Yami was taken by surprise as Marik grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a friendly hug. "Welcome back, my Pharaoh. I really missed all three of us being together like this."

Yami pulled away from Marik and pulled Bakura into the hug with them. The three of the mstood together in a circle, with their arms around each other, all staring at the ground with small smiles on their faces.

"No, now we're all toghter again. Just like before." Yami explained as he rested his head against Bakura's and Marik's.

(Ryou: aw...how cute!  
Yami: mutters ew...i hate this story.  
Malik: WEEE!)

Bakura smiled at his two friends and pulled away from them. "Sorry babes, but I got a sexy little hikari to get back to."

Yami let both of his hands rest lightly around Marik's waist as he smirked at Bakura. "Do what you wish, Akefia. Just try to avoid tainting my Aibou too much."

Bakura smirked back as he got on Marik's motorcycle. "I'm so glad I got your approval, my pharaoh. Unfortunately, I have no intent on listening to your request." He winked at them and sped away on the bike, calling out over his shoulder, "See you around, loves!" Soon, Bakura was completely out of sight.

(Yugi:...He's been spending too much time around Ryou.  
Ryou:...sweatdrop.  
Malik: SUGAR! runs around in circles)

Marik stood in front of Yami with his hands resting over Yami's, idly fiddling with Yami's bracelets. "My bike just got jacked, didn't it?"

"Yes, but you'll get it back in a few days." Yami wrapped his arms completly around Marik's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder while whispering in his ear. "What's wrong, Mariku-baby?"

Marik sighed heavily as he leaned back against Yami. "Can we talk about this some place else? Somewhere private?"

"Sure, there's a hotel near here."

Yami took Marik by the hand and led him to the nearby hotel. When they arrived they paid for a room with a single bed for the night, getting strange stares from the woman at the front desk. As soon as they reached their room Marik walked past Yami, lay down on his stomach on the bed, and placed a pillow over his head. Yami locked the door and sat next to Marik, leaning over him.

"Mariku-baby, suffocating yourself isn't going to solve anything."

Marik shivered slightly as Yami's hand went up the back of his shirt and rubbed his back comfortingly. He slowly relaxed all his muscles and moved his head to be on top of the pillow instead of under it. "I had forgotten how good that felt..." Marik whispered as he softly closed his eyes.

Yami stared at him in confusion. "You mean Bakura doesn't do this for you anymore?"

Marik shook his head slightly. "Not since our souls were trapped in the Sennen items."

"Well, will you answer my question since we're somewhere private now?"

Marik rolled over on his back and gazed up at Yami with tired eyes. He placed his hands over Yami's which were tracing his abs. "My Pharaoh, have you ever been in love?"

Yami smiled sadly and lay on his side next to Marik with his hand still on Marik's abs. "Never. Is this about what happened with Malik yesterday?"

"Am I that obvious?"

"Not really, but to me, you and Bakura are like open books."

Deciding to lighten the mood a bit, Marik looked at Yami with a horrified expression. "Hold on a second! You mean you don't love me?" He rolled over so that his back was facing Yami and pretended to cry.

Yami only rolled his eyes and pulled himself against Marik so his body was completely molded against him. He lightly bit Marik's neck and wrapped his arm around his waist. "Baka. You know you and Bakura are like family to me. You're the only family I've ever had back in Egypt."

Marik laughed and glanced over his shoulder at Yami. "Then we're one screwed up family. Incest problems included." Marik turned in Yami's grasp so they were facing each other. He grinned devilishly as he wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and entwined their legs.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Now whose fault do you think that is?"

Marik smiled innocently as he leaned in to run his tounge across Yami's bottom lip. "I have no idea, my pharaoh."

Yami smiled and rested his right hand on Marik's cheek, while his left arm was still around his waist. "Mariku-baby, you're avoiding the topic, aren't you?"

Marik's playfulness faded as he buried his face in Yami's shirt. "I guess I am..."

Yami sighed heavily and ran his fingers through Marik's hair while rubbing his back. "Let me guess. You're deeply in love with Malik but he's still upset about Battle City, right?"

Marik nodded slowly, trying his hardest not to cry. Yami sat up and pulled Marik into his lap. "Mariku, it's okay to cry. Just let it out."

Marik automatically broke down, throwing his arms around Yami's neck and sobbing into his shirt. Yami sat there silently holding Marik, trying to think up a plan to get Malik to see how Marik has changed. After a few minutes of crying, Marik heard a hesitant voice.

/Marik? Are you okay/

/Malik? What do you want/

/Uh...I was just wondering...are you coming home tonight/

/Why do you care/

/...I was just curious...because it's almost nine p.m.../

/Well, you don't have to worry about me anymore./

/...What are you talking about/

/I'm not going to ruin you life anymore. Since you hate me so much I'm going back to Egypt tomorrow, without Bakura. I'll be fine on my own./

/Marik.../

/This is goodbye, Hikari./ With that said, Marik shut his soulroom door and locked it several times. He sighed quietly before pulling away from Yami and getting off the bed.

"Mariku?" Yami questioned as he stared at Marik's back in confusion.

"I'm leaving, Atemu. Tell Bakura I went back to Egypt without him."

"You're going tonight?"

"Hai."

"What are you going to tell Malik?"

"I told him I was leaving tomorrow..."

Yami gazed at Marik sadly. "You lied to him?"

"Yeah, he'll be better off without me. I'll see you around, my pharaoh." Marik walked out the door and teleported himself to the airport before Yami could stop him. He used the power of his Sennen Rod to get a free ticket on the next flight to Egypt.

Bakura: Oh dear Ra...i think I'm gonna be sick...Marik's one thing...but that THING! points to Yami

Yami: growls Watch it, tomb robber.

glare That's what you get for screwing with my disclaimers.

Bakura: Yeah, but that's just cruel and unusual punishment!

Marik: No, cruel and unusual punishment is having to deal with a hyperactive hikari...glances over to Malik

Malik: is bouncing on the chair he's chained down to I've had one pixie stick for every sentence in this chapter!

Ryou: placing several padlocks on the chains holding Malik down Yes, and it shows...

Bakura: rolls eyes Marik, put more chains around that thing before he bounces out of them...

Marik: adds more chains

riiight...turns to readers - i hope you enjoy the story so far. Please review! And just to let you know, flames shall be used to roast the marshmellows for our smores.

Malik: MARSHMELLOWS! breaks chains runs around the room while literally bouncing off the walls 

Ryou: sighs Here we go again... 


	5. Chapter 5

Alright! New chapter! aren't you proud of me? 

Malik: Yeah, because you've finally decided to get off your lazy ass and type the damned things.

jerk...turns to readers I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Malik: pouts she won't give me sugar anymore...it wasn't that bad...I mean, I've been worse than that...

Ryou: O.o That's possible?

Marik: eye twitches at memory Yes.

Alright, Malik, please read the disclaimers for me. And no adding crap!

Malik: rolls eyes Kakarika doesn't own Yugioh.

good boy! And for the record, this story is AU.

Malik: I got a roasted marshmallow!

"..." talking  
'...' thinking  
**Hikari to Yami**  
_Yami to Hikari  
**change of time/place**_  
(...) author notes

Ages:

Yugi, Jounouchi, Anzu, Honda, Ryou, & Malik: 17  
Kaiba, Yami, Marik: 18  
Bakura: 19  
Mokuba: 15

Translations:

Aibou...partner  
Yadonushi...host/landlord  
Tenshi...angel

_**In the hotel room**_

Yami paced the room trying to come up with a better solution than Marik's. He stopped pacing and picked up his cell phone, calling the only person who could stop Marik.

_**Ishtar house**_

"K'so! Why the hell am I so bothered by this!" In a fit of rage and frustration, Malik punched the object closest to him. Unfortunately for him, it just happened to be a vase which shattered upon impact. "Fuck!" Malik started muttering curses in every language he knew as he bandaged his bleeding hand. Just to add to his wonderful time, his cell phone started ringing. He glared at his phone for a moment before answering. "This had better be important."

"Believe me, it is."

Malik's anger dissolved into confusion. "Pharaoh? What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you about Marik."

"...What about him?"

"He's in love with you Malik, he's just too damn stubborn to say anything himself."

Malik's entire body went rigid. "W-what? What did you just say?"

"Marik loves you. He was just with me a few minutes ago crying his heart out. After Battle City ended, Marik regained all of his memories from his past. He went to Egypt with Bakura in an attempt to collect himself, but apparently it didn't help much. Being in Egypt only made him realize how miserable his is without you. The knowledge that he severely hurt the one person he loves was like a dagger through his heart. Bakura managed to force him to come back to Japan only to have you act like a dick and drive the dagger even deeper. Malik, if he leaves now, you'll never see him again."

Malik sank to his knees as he was overcome by guilt and regret. "He loves me that much? Why didn't he just tell me and apologize? I would have eventually forgiven him..."

"He was too afraid. He remembered how much he had to go through in his past, and he didn't want to be hurt again."

Taking a shaky breath, Malik closed his eyes. "So, tomorrow is the last day I'll see him?"

He heard Yami sigh heavily. "No. He's at the airport right now. He's leaving tonight."

Malik's grip on his cell phone tightened considerably as his eyes snapped open. "What? That bastard lied to me?"

"Pretty much."

Throwing his phone against a wall, Malik grabbed his keys and ran outside. 'That son of a bitch...How dare he lie to me like that? I'm not going to let him get away with this.' Without hesitation, he jumped on his motorcycle and sped off.

_**Airport**_

--Flight 140 to Cairo, Egypt now boarding--

Marik sighed heavily as he stood from the bench and walked towards the gate. Just as he was about to show his ticket to the woman at the gate, Marik heard screaming coming from the entrance. He turned around in time to see Malik's bike come to a screeching halt in front of him. He blinked in shock as Malik jumped off his bike and threw his helmet to the ground, looking completely pissed.

"Malik? What the hell are you-" Marik was caught off guard as Malik punched him as hard as he could, sending him to the ground.

Malik glared down at Marik with tears of frustration streaming down his face. "You stupid bastard! Who the hell do you think you are? How can you make my life a living hell and then just try to disappear without even apologizing or making it up to me first? And on top of that, you lied to me damnit!"

Marik lay on the ground, holding his bruising cheek while staring up at Malik with wide eyes. "Hikari..."

Malik's hair covered his face as his gaze fell to the ground in front of him, his yells turning into soft whispers. "And that...What the hell is with that anyways? You've never referred to me as your hikari before. Why now? Why are you doing this to me, Marik?"

Marik pulled himself off the floor and regarded Malik with sorrow-filled eyes. 'What have I done to him? Why is he so upset with me about leaving?…He's crying…Hikari…'

Indeed, by this point Malik had his face buried in his hands, crying his heart out. Marik slowly moved towards Malik and hesitantly wrapped his arms around him, expecting to be pushed away instantly. His heart nearly stopped as Malik threw his arms around him and cried into his chest.

"Please…Don't leave me…Not like Isis and Rashid did…I'll forgive you for Battle City. I know you weren't thinking rationally at the time…Marik…I don't want you to go…" Malik whispered softly as he clung to Marik for dear life, "I…I love you, Marik."

Marik smiled as he hugged Malik closely. "I love you too, Hikari."

Malik was brought out of his own little world by applauding. He looked around and realized that everyone in the airport was surrounding them, clapping. Even the security guards who were about to arrest him for driving in on his motorcycle were mixed into the crowd. Malik glanced up at Marik, who was twirling the Millennium Rod while smiling innocently, and rolled his eyes.

"Let's get the hell out of here…" Malik whispered as he inched closer to his bike.

"Fine, but I'm driving," Marik stated as he took the keys from Malik's back pocket, letting his hand linger longer than it needed to.

Malik got on the motorcycle behind Marik, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. "Where's your bike?"

Marik started the bike and drove out of the airport before answering. "Bakura took it for the week."

"I see…Marik?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"What the hell is going on between you and the Pharaoh?"

Marik sighed as he parked the motorcycle in their garage. "Hikari, let's go get comfortable. It's a long story."

**_Sunday morning, Kaiba mansion_**

Seto sighed as he leaned back in his chair, bored out of his mind.

"Maybe I should have played dumb…There's nothing to do anymore…" He muttered to himself as he stared at the wall across from him. He turned his head sharply as he heard the front door slam open.

"Nii-sama! Where are you?"

Seto smiled at the sound of Mokuba's voice. "I'm in here, Mokie!"

The door to Seto's study was thrown open as an overly hyper Mokuba dashed in and pounced on his brother. "Nii-sama! I missed you!"

Seto laughed as he wrapped his arms around his little brother. "Mokie, you've only been gone a few days. Why did you come back so soon? You were supposed to be gone all break."

Mokuba glared at the ground and mumbled under his breath, "The counsellor was an evil bitch with a four by four up her ass…"

"Mokuba! Where did you learn to speak like that?" Seto scolded as he glared down at his baby brother.

Mokuba sweatdropped and looked up at Seto innocently. "From Yami no Bakura and you when you're on the phone."

'I need to punish the tomb robber and be more careful what I say around Mokuba…'

"All right, you can get away with it this time. Next time though, I won't go east on you," Seto warned with a tiny smirk.

Mokuba giggled nervously and smiled up at his big brother. "You're the best, Nii-sama!"

Seto smirked down at Mokuba. "Of course I am. But I think that I may be having seconds thoughts. How will you ever learn your lesson if I keep letting things like this slide?"

Mokuba sweatdropped as he slowly scooted away from Seto. "Uh-oh…" He attempted to jump away but was caught around the waist. Mokuba's momentum only served to send them both sprawling to the floor. Before Mokuba could crawl away Seto grabbed him, pinned him to the floor, and proceeded to tickle him to death. The once quiet room was filled with Mokuba's laughing screams and Seto's evil laughter.

"Ok! Ok! I give! I-I'm sorry!"

Seto smirked and continued his assault. "No more cussing?"

"No more! I promise!"

Seto stopped his tickling and helped his little brother stand up. "Good boy." Seto smiled softly as Mokuba glared up at him. "I love you, Mokie."

Mokuba's glare quickly turned into a cheery smile automatically. "I love you too, Nii-sama!"

"Come on, how about we go to Kaiba Land for the day?"

Mokuba's eyes lit up with excitement. "Really! Just the two of us!"

"Yes, just you and me. I think we have every right to spend time at our own amusement park."

"Yes! Let's go!" Mokuba grabbed Seto's hand and pulled him out of the house.

Yay! Another chapter finished! . sorry it's so short...

Malik: eating marshmallow happily

Ryou: please Review and tell us what you think. bows politly


	6. Chapter 6

OMG. Alright people, I just about had a heart attack. I realize that if more people reviewed, I'd update faster.

Ryou: (sweatdrop) Yes, we just checked the stats of this story and it has 44 reveiws, 25 favs, 25 alerts, 1c2, and **_2,696 hits_**.

Malik: ...Yeah, it damn near killed Rika...

o.o This story is my most popular...and I had no idea...

Ryou: (smiles) Yes well, let's just get onto the fic now, shall we?

:hikari to yami:

-yami to hikari-

(action)

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

66666 At the hotel 66666

Yami sighed as he lay on the hotel bed staring at the ceiling. "Damn Seth. Now where am I supposed to go? I don't want to interrupt Yugi and Bakura, I'll get jumped at teh Ishtar's, and there's no one else I feel comfortable with. Well I guess Jounouchi, but he's staying with Anzu...Damn it all..."

66666 Yugi's house 6666

Bakura was happily curled up on the couch with Yugi watching a horror movie. This was a plus for Bakura because Yugi was clinging to him constantly. His bliss was rudely interrupted by an overly excited hikari.

:Kura!!!:

Bakura's eye twitched slightly. -What do you want, Ryou?-

:I got a job!:

Bakura raised an eyebrow as he recalled the hell Ryou had been going through the past few weeds trying to get a job. -That's nice. Where?-

:(nervos laugh) Ticket salesman...for Kaiba Land...:

-...-

:...Um...Kura?:

-...What the fuck?!-

:(sigh) I knew you'd act like that...:

-Why there?!-

:Please don't be angry...I really need this job, Kura.:

Bakura sighed in irritation. -Fine. Just stay away from Kaiba.-

:Honestly Kura, what are the chances he'll come to his own...I have to go.:

-What?-

:I'm at work now. Customer. Got to go. Ryou quickly cut the link and put up shields so Bakura couldn't read his thoughts or emotions.:

'How odd...' Bakura decided to shrug it off and continued enjoying his time with Yugi.

66666 Kaiba Land 66666

Ryou smiled pleasently as Mokuba and Seto walked up to the ticketstand. "Good afternoon Kaiba, Mokuba."

Mokuba stared up at Ryou, confused. "Ryou? Why are you here on a day like this"

Seto just gazed evenly at Ryou, wondering the same thing.

"Well, I really needed teh money. I just managed to get this job yesterday."

"But Ryou! It's a crime to work on such a beautiful day!" Suddenly, Mokuba's face lit up. "I know! You can hang out with me and Seto today at the park! And Seto will even make sure you get paid for today, right, Seto?" Mokuba looked up at Seto with pleading teary eyes.

Seto automatically gave into Mokuba's puppy eyes and sighed. "Sure. It wouldn't hurt anything."

Ryou hesitated slightly. 'Bakura's gonna kill me... Oh well. He doesn't need to know. I'm not even sure why he hates Kaiba anyways.' Ryou smiled as he took off his workshirt to reveal a light blue tanktop underneath it. He grabbed three all-day passes and left teh ticket booth. "Ok, I could use a day off."

"All right! Let's go!" Mokuba chirped as he grabbed both Ryou's and Seto's hands and pulled them into the amusement park.

Once they were inside, Mokuba made a bee line for the cotton candy stand, leaving Ryou standing next to Seto. He glanced at Seto out of the corner of his eye and gathered up the courage to talk to him.

"Uh...Kaiba? Why isn't Yami with you guys?"

Seto tried to hide his shock. 'He doesn't know? I was sure Yami would tell Bakura and Bakura would have warned Ryou...' He collected himself enough to respond. "We broke up. It wasn't working between us."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ryou whispered, feeling slightly embarrassed to have asked.

Seto smiled inwardly at Ryou's naiivety. "It's all right. It was mutual, anyways."

Mokuba ran back over to them with cotton candy and grinned. "Ryou, now my real purpose for bringing you with comes into play! I'm going to find the House of Horrors and you stay here and watch Seto! He never likes to come in with me and someone needs to make sure he doesn't try to work!"

Ryou sweatdropped, suddenly starting to wonder how much sugar Mokuba has had and nodded. "Okay..."

"Good!" Mokuba beamed happily before running out of sight.

Ryou glanced at Seto from out of the corner of his eye and blushed lightly. 'Oh great...now we're alone...What am I going to do?'

-Alone with who?-

:Ryou's eyes widdened considerably. Bakura! Stay out of my mind and stop breaking down my sheilds!:

-You know...Yami's single now.-

:Yeah, I know. And I really don't care.:

-Hold on a sec, how do you know?-

:...Bye Kura!: Ryou quickly cut the link again. 'Maybe it's better if Bakura thinks Yami is the one I was in love with...He'd kill me if he found out the truth.'

"Ryou!"

Ryou jumped and quickly looked at Seto. "What?"

Seto sighed in annoyance and crossed his arms. "I've been calling your name for the past five minutes."

Ryou blushed as he looked at the ground. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right. Just don't let it happen again."

Ryou nodded while trying to hide his blush.

Seto raised an eyebrow slightly. 'What's up with him?'

Finally getting his blush under control, Ryou gazed up at Seto and smiled. "Let's go play on the rides!"

Before Ryou could run off, Seto firmly grabbed his wrist and looked down at him suspiciously. "Hold on."

Ryou looked back up at him confused. "Kaiba?"

"What are you playing at?" Seto asked, his voice as cold as ice.

"I don't understand, Kaiba..." Ryou gazed at him with confusion and sadness written in his features.

Seeing how upset Ryou seemed nearly shredded Seto's resolve. His voice softened slightly as he spoke again. "Why are you being so nice to me after I took Yami away from you when everyone know you loved him? Even though we're broken up now, shouldn't you be angry?"

Ryou stared at Seto in confusion, concentrating mostly on the fact that Seto's hand went from his wrist to his own hand. When Seto's words finally clicked, Ryou sweatdropped. 'Oh no...not Kaiba too...'

"Um, actually Kaiba, I was never in love with Yami. I guess it seemed that way, but it wasn't."

Now it was Seto's turn to be confused. "You weren't? Then why did you go into a depression after we started dating?"

Ryou's face turned bright crimson. He responded in a small voice, "You noticed? Nobody but Bakura knows about that..."

"Yes. It was easy for me to read emotions. I know you're hiding something from me, and I will find out what it is." With that said, Seto tightented his grip on Ryou's hand and pulled him towards the nearest rollarcoaster. "We might as well make the most of today."

Ryou felt like his body was about to explode into flames. He couldn't surpress his heavy blush even if he tried. 'Oh dear Ra...He's holding my hand...'

-Hikari!!!!! What the hell is going on?!?!-

:(eye twitches) Bloody hell! Leave me alone and make out with Yugi, or something!: Ryou once again broke the link by slamming his soulroom door shut and putting several locks and barriers over it sense mental blocks didn't seem to work.

'I'm alone with Kaiba Seto for the entire day, there's no way in hell I'll ever get a chance like this again. I'm going to make the most of this.' Ryou smiled as he took a seat next to Seto on the ride, happy things were going his way for once.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

(smiles) Sorry this chapter is so short, I hope you like it.

Malik:...Ya know, if you keep throwing crap like that in your story, you're going to confuse the readers with so many plot twists...

(grins) Oh, I already have the next two chapters written. You don't know the half of it.

Ryou: (sweatdrops) Right...(turns to readers) Well, as she said, she has the next two written, she just needs to get the encouragement to type them up and post them.

Malik: Yeah, make sure to review! We won't let her post the next chapter until we get at least ten reviews.

(sweatdrops) No threatening the readers please...(gives Malik a sugar cookie)

Malik: (grins) COOKIE!!! (takes cookie and happily eats it)

Ryou: (sighs)...(mutters) I hope she won't regret that later...


	7. Chapter 7

Alright, here's the next chapter you've all been waiting for! n.n I hope you all enjoy this.

Malik: Rika doesn't own Yu-gi-oh, and for that we can all sleep well at night.

(glares) Jackass...

---------------------------------

"..." talking

'...' thinking

/.../ Hikari to Yami

-...- Yami to Hikari

------------ change of time/place

(...) action

_dream _

---------------------------------

_----Ancient Egypt----_

_"High Priest, you know you're not allowed to be here..."_

_"Hmph. Do you think I give a damn what the pharaoh says?"_

_"But what if you're caught? Everybody knows that nobody but the pharaoh is allowed in his harem..."_

_"Everybody also knows that harem boys aren't allowed to leave the harem and yet I met you in the garden last week."_

_"All right, I admit I broke the rules, but I really wanted to go outside."_

_"And I really wanted to see you again. What's the difference?"_

_"What? I-I don't know what to say, HIgh Preist..."_

_In the pitch black of the night the High Preist Seth stood next to a timid harem boy with waist length white hair and soft brown eyes. The boy was one of the few boys in the harem who still wore the golden necklace which showed he was still pure. Preist Seth gently pushed the boy against the wall and looked down at him._

_"Just call me Seth."_

_The boy's face flushed as he gazed into Seth's deep blue eyes. "Seth, why me?"_

_"Ever since I met you in the garden last week, I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. For the past few months I've felt like someone was watching me, but whenever I looked all I saw was curtains moving. You were the one following me, weren't you?"_

_The boy's blush deepened as he slowly nodded._

_"I thought so. Why didn't you ever come forward? Why not just come out and tell me how you felt?"_

_The boy leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Seth's neck and resting his head against his chest. "I couldn't tell you. Seth, you're the high priest and I'm a harem boy. The law forbids us from being together. I love you so much, but I can't..."_

_Seth gently held the boy who was about to cry. "If I become pharaoh, the law won't matter." _

_"What?"_

_Seth leaned forward and softly kissed the boy's slightly parted lips. After a moment he pulled away and smiled down at him. "Don't worry about it. I'll do whatever it takes to have you by my side."_

_Seth once again kissed the boy, only this time their kiss was deeper and filled with passion and desire._

_"Ryou?"_

_The boy and Seth pulled away and spun around to see one of the other harem boys staring at them in shock._

_"Malik!"_

-------------------------

Ryou shot up in his bed covered in sweat. He glanced around his room and pulled himself out of bed. "Seth... Who is he..? Bloody hell, I can't even remember what he looked like... But he sounded just like Kaiba..." He sighed in frustration. "I think it's time I told someone about these dreams..."

Ryou picked up the phone and called the only person he felt he could trust. "Please pick up..."

A sleepy answer came after a few rings. "Mmm...hello?"

"Malik..."

"Ryou? What's wrong? It's nearly two in the morning."

Ryou glanced at the floor and twirled the phone cord around his fingers. "I'm sorry...Do you want me to call back in the morning?"

"(yawn) It's okay. Since you called me this late, something must be bothering you."

"Malik, I need to tell you something important..."

"What's up, Ry?"

"Promise me you won't tell Bakura."

"What? Kura doesn't even know?"

"No, and he can't find out. You're the only one I can trust, Malik."

"(sigh) All right, I promise I won't tell anyone."

Ryou sat on his bed holding the phone in his lap and tried to think of how to explain it. "You see, lately I've been having these dreams..."

"(smirk) You know, Ry, there are ways to get rid of dreams like that..."

Ryou sat confused for a second before he blushed in realization. "Not those kinds of dreams, hentai!"

"(chuckle) Ok, ok. I was just kidding. So what kind of dreams were they?"

"I'm positive they take place in ancient Egypt. It's always late at night so the only light is the moonlight comming in from the window. I'm sitting on a very comfortable pile of pillows wearing what I believe is a royal harem outfit. Then a man walks in, I belive his name was Seth, and we start talking. We're speaking in a language I can't understand, so I'm not quite sure what's going on. Then he kisses me. It's about that part when I realize my hair is way longerthan it normally is. It's all the way down to my waist and a lot thinner. We break apart and talk some more, then he kisses me a second time and I hear you say my name. We turn around and you're standing there, wearing the same outfit as me, only without a golden necklace. Then I wake up." Ryou finished explaining his dream and waited for Malik's response.

"...Ryou?"

"What is it?"

"Do you remember what the guy looks like?"

"No, I always forget once I wake up. But I can always remember his voice."

"And?"

"...It's nearly identical to Kaiba's."

--------Ishtar House-------

Malik sighed as he ran his fingers through his flaxen hair. He glanced at Marik on the bed next to him to make sure he was still asleep. Positive that Marik wouldn't be waking up anytime soon he turned his attention back to Ryou. "Listen to me Ryou, don't tell anyone else about this, okay?"

"Why?"

"That wasn't just a dream, it was a memory."

"...A what?"

Malik sighed again and decided it was time to tell his friend the truth. "Ryou, you've always been my best friend. I've hoped that you would never remember what happened all those thoughsands of years ago."

"Malik, what are you talking about?"

"We were both consorts in Yami's, or Pharaoh Atemu's, personal harem. You were one of the few boys that had never been touched by the Pharaoh, that's what the necklaces symbolized. One day, you decided you wanted to get out of our room. Knowing the palace like the back of my hand, I helped you sneak outside to the inner garden in the back of the palace. That's when everything began to fall apart."

"Why?"

"Just so happens you saw the high preist near the rose bushes. Luckily he didn't see you, but from that day on you began sneaking out regularly to find him. I didn't say anything because I figured nothing would come of it. After a few months of following him, he caught you in the gardens."

"Did I get in trouble?"

"Worse, you fell in love...And so did he."

"Oh...Well, that explains the dream. But why can't I tell anyone about my dream? Yami doesn't care about protocal anymore."

"You can't say anything because your love, High Priest Seth, was reincarnated as Kaiba Seto. That's why you recognized his voice."

"...I guess that explains a lot..."

Malik stared at his cell phone in confusion. 'The hell? What's he talking about?' "Ryou, did I miss something?"

"(nervous laugh) You see, even before I started having these dreams, I've had a thing for Kaiba..."

Malik sweatdropped. 'And so history repeats itself...'

"Malik? You still there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here. I was jsut a bit shocked. I guess even time and death couldn't separate you two."

--------Ryou's house-------

Ryou blused heavily at Malik's comment. "Um...but Malik...That's not true. Kaiba doesn't even like me..."

"(sigh) Once again, I'm going to add feul to the fire..."

Ryou blinked in confusion. "What?"

"Listen to me Ry, I was the only one who knew about your relationship with Priest Seth. Earlier today I found out from Marik that Yami and Kaiba broke up because Yami got his memories as the pharaoh back and realized Kaiba has remembered everything since their first deul."

"But...If he remembered everything and went out with Yami...maybe he doesn't care about me..."

"Don't be an idiot!"

Ryou jumped slightly at Malik's tone. "What do you mean?"

"Ryou, everyone thought you had a crush on Yami. When Kaiba noticed, his jealousy hit dangerous levels. He started going out with Yami to make sure you never did. Taht, and the fact that he knew the pharaoh would freak out when he regained his memories. No matter what game he was playing with the pharaoh, I'm positive he still loves you."

"You mean this entire time Kaiba has loved me, believing I was in love with his worst enemy?"

"Exactly."

"I have to do something...I have to tell Seto."

"Ryou, be careful."

Ryou sat confused about Malik's warning. "Why?"

"(irritated sigh) Think about it Ry. Back in Egypt, Mariku and Bakura were best friends with the pharaoh. Just recently, Kaiba toyed with Yami. Bakura, Marik and Yami are all royally pissed."

Ryou thought back on all the warnings Bakura had given him about staying away from Seto. "You're right. Bakura told me to stay away from Kaiba."

"Good, so you'll be a good little Hikari and do exactly as your Yami says, right?"

Ryou smirked slightly at the obvious sarcasm in Malik's voice. "Of course. Now if you don't mind, I have to go and be a good little Hikari."

"(laughs) All right, do what you must. And if the rare chance that anything bad comes up, just know I'll be by your side."

Ryou smiled bright at his friend's words. "I know, and I won't forget. I may not have my memories back, but all the feelings are still there. You're the best, Malik. I'll call you tomorrow night. Bye."

"See ya."(click)

Ryou placed the phone back on his bedside table and proceeded to get dressed. After he pulled on a pair of blue jeans and his white and blue striped shirt he glanced at his clock before opening his window. '3 a.m...I hope Seto's still awake."

Making sure his soul room door was firmly locked, Ryou jumped out his window and landed in the front lawn with little to no sound. 'Bakura must be rubbing off on me...' He dusted himself off and sprinted down teh street towards the Kaiba mansion. 'Bakura's gonna kill me...'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, I know that this chapter was a little short, but I hope you still liked it.

Ryou: (smiles) Yes, please Review and tell us what you think.

Malik: Yeah, Rika's being a bitch and saying she needs at least ten reviews or she won't update.

(eye twitches) I'm not a bitch...

Marik: (holding a book titled "Darkside Zodiac") According to this you, a gemini, have a bitch rating of A++.

(sighs) I hate you all...

Bakura: (smirks) The book never lies!


End file.
